Talk:Cassius Warrington
Cassius? Where is it said that Warrington is named Cassius?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 85.16.208.216 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :Please sign your comments on talk pages by typing four tildes (~~~~). The only source I have is a C Warrington in Quidditch Through the Ages (real). I'm not sure where Cassius comes from. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 15:57, 20 October 2007 (UTC) I knew that with the C. But Cassius was never mentioned. 85.16.208.216 :Since no one else can find a source, I've moved it to C. Warrington. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:40, 2 November 2007 (UTC) What do you think if i'm saying Christopher Warrington? It's only a guess! --Danniesen July 16 2010 10:40 it IS Cassius- in this image you can see the inquisitorial sqaud's footsteps with their names: The image is from a video interview with Minalima, the films' graphic designers. as there are no other sources for Warrington's name, Cassius it is. Decat (talk) 05:20, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :You need to provide the source of that image on the page for the image. Until you do, we have no way of distinguishing it from fanon and cannot accept it as a source. ProfessorTofty (talk) 05:34, January 9, 2013 (UTC) It is indeed from an interview from Eduardo Lima and Miraphora Mina, specifically from the bonus material on one of the Harry Potter Wizard's Collection discs. You can see other stills from the interview here. I'll make the changes. Thanks! -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 06:32, January 9, 2013 (UTC) thank you for fixing that! Decat (talk) 09:10, January 11, 2013 (UTC) HBP? Where does it say Warrington was still in the team in HBP? Since he's 17 in GoF, it seems way more logical that he was a 7th year in OotP :Please sign your comments on talk pages by typing four tildes (~~~~). There is still the chance that he had to take another year as he could have failed exams for his last year. Another thing is that the films sometimes contradict the canon. -- 06:14, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Cassius, OTTP The infobox picture says that the boy behind Filch in Order of the Phoenix film is Cassius. Is that true? -- 06:12, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :It was just added yesterday, but is still pending verification. If no source has been provided within a week, the edit will be reverted. - Nick O'Demus 07:41, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Warrington's age doesn't work If he's born in 1977, then he's old enough to enter the tournament, but too old to be at Hogwarts in Phoenix. 1988 - 1989 (11 - 12) 1989 - 1990 (12 - 13) 1990 - 1991 (13 - 14) 1991 - 1992 (14 - 15) 1992 - 1993 (15 - 16) 1993 - 1994 (16 - 17) 1994 - 1995 (17 - 18; Goblet of Fire) 1995 - 1996 (18 - 19) If he's born in 1978, then shift everything back by a year and he's only 16 in Goblet and thus not old enough to enter the tournament due to the age line, but is old enough to be at Hogwarts in Phoenix--ProfessorMcDumbles (talk) 20:48, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :He was only rumored to have put his name in ("“There’s a rumor going around that Warrington got up early and put his name in,” Dean told Harry. “That big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth.”") There is no verification that he actually did so his age at this time is not confirmed. Everything stemming from this is speculation and should be put in BTS where it was originally. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 22:58, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::No paradox here. Remember Cedric Diggory? He was also in his sixth year in and he was old enough to enter the tournament. PetStarPlanet (talk) 23:03, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :::Agreed there - IF he did in fact put his name into the Goblet of Fire then he could have been born between 1 Sep 1977 - 31 Oct 1977 (same as Cedric), making his first year 1989-1990 (starts age 11 and turns 12 before 31 Oct), 2nd = 1990-1, 3rd = 1991-2, 4th = 1992-3 , 5th = 1993-4, 6th = 1994-5 (age 16 at beginning of year but turns 17 before 31 Oct), and seventh year = 1995-6 when he joins the Inquisitorial Squad. This means all the speculation about repeating a year and resitting his N.E.W.T.s need to be removed, agreed? --Ironyak1 (talk) 23:26, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::Incorrect - if his seventh year is Phoenix, then he cannot have been old enough to have entered the tournament (as he'd be 16 at the beginning and 17 at the end for seventh year to start age 17) but if Goblet is his seventh year, then Phoenix is not possible as he'd be 18 going on 19. The two cannot exist together!--ProfessorMcDumbles (talk) 23:34, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :::::(So apparently there are other options than him being on the Quidditch team in HBP ;) Just like Cedric, he starts his sixth year (1994-5) at age 16 but turns 17 before 31 October when he puts his name in. He would then be 17 at the beginning of the school year in OOTP, but turns 18 before 31 Oct. He only has to be 17 to get across the age line on 31 Oct 1994, not at the beginning of the year. --Ironyak1 (talk) 23:39, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Except there's one small problem; doesn't work. To be able to enter the tournament in Goblet, Warrington must have been seventeen, especially for the rumour to gain traction and be believed. However, if that is correct, then he must have repeated at least one year as the dates below prove: 1988 - 1989 (11 - 12) 1989 - 1990 (12 - 13) 1990 - 1991 (13 - 14) 1991 - 1992 (14 - 15; Philosopher's Stone) 1992 - 1993 (15 - 16; Chamber of Secrets) 1993 - 1994 (16 - 17; Prisoner of Azkaban) 1994 - 1995 (17 - 18; Goblet of Fire) 1995 - 1996 (18 - 19; Order of The Phoenix) So it doesn't work; he's a year too old or a year too young each way!ProfessorMcDumbles (talk) 23:41, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :There's also Angelina Johnson, who explains that she was able to enter because she turned 17 the week before. She mentions being 16 at the beginning of the school year and still being able to enter. PetStarPlanet (talk) 23:52, June 25, 2019 (UTC) It's not clear you are reading any of these replies, but for one last time - IF he was 17 by 31 Oct 1994 he could have been born between 1 Sep 1977 and 31 Oct 1977 which means he does not start Hogwarts until 1989 as his 11th birthday is AFTER 1 Sep in 1988. * Born 1 Sep - 31 Oct 1977 * Turns 11 in 1988 AFTER 1 Sep * Hogwarts 1st year 1989 - 90 (age 11-12) * 2nd year 1990 - 91 (age 12-13) * 3rd year 1991 - 92 (age 13-14) * 4th year 1992 - 93 (age 14-15) * 5th year 1993 - 94 (age 15-16) * 6th year 1994 - 95 (age 16-17) (Turns 17 before 31 Oct) * 7th year 1995 - 96 (age 17-18) Joins Inquisitorial Squad, his last mention in the books This appears to fit the assumption that he did in fact enter his name in the Goblet of Fire and allow him to still appear in OOTP. Therefore he is "born = Between 1 Sep and 31 Oct 1977 (most likely)" With refs to the rumor quote and this date math. (PS thanks to PetStarPlanet for the examples of Cedric and Angelina that highlight this 17th birthdate issue) Does anyone else have thoughts on this? --Ironyak1 (talk) 00:07, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :Given that it's midnight for you - according to the time on the page - and it's 01:00am for me, I highly doubt there'll be any replies tonight!ProfessorMcDumbles (talk) 00:24, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Timestamps are based on UTC time, not the time zone of the editor, so while it is Midnight at the Royal Observatory in Greenwich, London, UK it is not Midnight for most of the rest of the planet. Does the date math make sense now to you at least? --Ironyak1 (talk) 00:28, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::It does, but you have the time stamp wrong. I'm ''in ''Britain, and it's 01:31am here, so Greenwich, London, UK is not on Midnight time!ProfessorMcDumbles (talk) 00:31, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :::Ah yeah, BST is in effect now, whoops. Regardless, timestamps are UTC. Anyhow, if this date math makes sense can you please go back and remove all the edits on his date of birth and him having to repeat years and N.E.W.T.s? Thanks --Ironyak1 (talk) 00:35, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::Done, I think? If I missed anything, I apologise.--ProfessorMcDumbles (talk) 00:53, June 26, 2019 (UTC)